


Hope

by pencil026



Series: Puzzle [5]
Category: AAA (Band), B.A.P, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Minor Bang Yongguk/Kim Himchan, Minor Nishijima Takahiro/Uno Misako, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencil026/pseuds/pencil026
Summary: Youngjae never thought someone would do everything for him, Fated or not. Daehyun just wants the best for his Fated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dying because my multifandom heart is not giving me a break. I love DaeJae but I dunno how to portray them. I'm sorry about this.

_"Ohayou! You two are just in time! Misako-neechan is already inside," the lovely nurse greeted them._

_"Ohayou, Chiaki-neechan," he greeted back as he carefully helped his Fated walk into the private clinic._

_The nurse led them to the doctor's office after quickly checking his Fated's vital signs and keeping record of their visit today. She knocked on the doctor's door and opened it after hearing the soft "come in"._

_"Ohayou, Uno-sensei," he smiled as the doctor stood up to greet them. He squeezed his Fated's hand a bit and the silent boy beside him tentatively bowed in greeting. He noticed the doctor's expression soften as she looked at his Fated._

_"Ohayou, Daehyun-kun, Youngjae-kun."_

\---

 

"Wow! So we'll get to visit you more! Where are you staying again?" his mom's excited voice made him smile.

 

"I was able to get an apartment near the hospital. We'll be with 2 other guys as roommates but the price is good considering the space and the time we need to immediately move in. I've talked to the guys and they seem friendly. One of our new roommates is even willing to pick us up at the airport."

 

"That's good to hear, Dae. We'll go visit you as soon as we can. I'm just so happy that the two of you will be geographically closer to Busan now. Maybe you two can move here in our hometown after Jae's surgery," his mom sighed wistfully. He smiled as he listened to his mom's sweet voice.

 

"We'll think about it after all of these. For now, I just want Jae to have a successful surgery," he stated as he looked at the sleeping boy on his bed. Like this, his Fated looks calm and peaceful. The younger is very nervous about all these and the older just want him to be happy.

 

"Of course, Dae. We all want the surgery to be successful. I've checked and confirmed that Seoul International Hospital is the best. I really hope you can get an appointment with Dr. Kim. He just got married so I'm not sure if he's back full time."

 

"Don't worry, Mom. Dr. Uno already help set up an appointment. That's why we needed to move and fly out to Seoul soon. I didn't know you'll research to the point of knowing that our new doctor just got married," he teased. He really missed talking to his mom.

 

"I didn't research on his personal life. When you told me his name I just realized that he was that handsome doctor who married a politician last month. Their wedding was "Wedding of the Year" or something," his mom answered. He smiled knowing how his mom is really a know-it-all when it comes to news and gossips.

 

"I've read his profile and I'm expecting a lot from him. I just hope he'll agree to perform the surgery."

 

"I'll pray for both of you as always. I know how important this surgery is for you and Jae. I trust Dr. Uno for recommending Dr. Kim so believe that everything will be alright, okay?"

 

"Yes, Mom. Thank you for all your support."

 

\---

 

_"Thank you for coming today. I didn't know if you'd be free but I really wanted to discuss something with the two of you," Dr. Uno stated when they all sat down._

_"You've been helping us, Uno-sensei, of course we'd come at your request. Is something the matter?" he asked as he held his Fated's hand. Their Reds glow as he gave his Fated's hand a comforting squeeze._

_"There's no problem, in fact I have good news for you," the doctor smiled. "I've been reviewing Jae-kun's records and his last test. I have concluded that the new surgical procedure that was recently approved and proven successful in the USA would be the answer to get Jae-kun sight back."_

_He was stunned. He did not expect something like this. Youngjae lost his sight years ago and all other doctors advised them that getting his sight back is a hopeless case. All other doctors except this amazing woman, Uno Misako._

_"A-are you sure?" he asked, feeling a lump on his throat. He can feel tears of joy in his eyes. He turned to his Fated and saw the younger's tears too._

_"Yes, I am certain. I am just sad that I am not yet certified to do the surgery. But I have the best option that I want to discuss with you," the doctor smiled as she handed a box of tissues to him. He smiled back._

_"W-what do you mean, Doctor?" the timid voice of his Fated asked._

_"This type of surgery was just recently successful in the USA. Two surgeries, both 100% successful. I am yet to study the procedure of the surgery but I know the doctor who created this surgical procedure. He's also the one who performed the surgery in the USA. He's a friend of mine. I have been exchanging emails with him because your situation is similar to his American patients. Due to patient's confidentiality, I cannot give him your information so I did what I thought would be the best option for now. I asked if he can see you for a checkup. And he agreed."_

_"He agreed? When is he expecting us? Where in the US should we go?" he instantly asked, not wanting to miss the opportunity to help his Fated._

_"He is Kim Minseok of Seoul International Hospital. He is On Leave right now so he agreed to see you 30 days from now. He needs to check Jae-kun personally but if you will agree I can send Jae-kun's medical records to him so he can review them too. He advised me that once everything is checked, he is very much willing to do the surgery."_

_"He's Korean?"_

_"Yes. A very intelligent Korean surgeon. Very kind too. I advised that the patient is actually Korean so he said he's definitely happy to be your doctor. He's even worried about your life here in Japan."_

_"Why is he worried?"_

_"Once we've proven that the surgery will be the best for Jae-kun, it will be done in Seoul. And it would require constant check for progress. So, you may need to stay in Seoul for months until the after-surgery therapies are completed."_

_So they would need to move to Seoul? His mind is already computing his savings and listing down things to do like searching for an apartment and researching about the hospital._

_"D-do you really think this is the best, Sensei?" Jae quietly stated._

_"Yes, I do, Youngjae-kun. I know you've always wanted this so I did my best to help. Don't worry, I will be with you during the surgery if ever. I am still your doctor so I wouldn't let you go until you can open your eyes and see my beautiful face," the doctor jested as she reached for the patient's other hand to give it a comforting pat. The younger silently cried more._

_"Thank you for this chance, Sensei. Please do send his medical records and our sincere thanks for his consideration to take care of Youngjae. I can't thank you enough," he beamed at the doctor, determination and resolve blazing in his eyes._

_"I'm just doing my job as a doctor, Daehyun-kun. Thank you for listening to this suggestion of mine. I am assured that Jae-kun will be in good hands."_

_\---_

_"I am so sad about this, Jung," his boss, Sueyoshi Shuta, stated._

_"I'm really sorry about this. I know this is unexpected but I don't want to miss this chance."_

_"I know how important this is for you. And I thank you for personally presenting your resignation letter to me. I just regret losing a good worker like you, Dae-kun."_

_"I learned a lot from you, Shuta-senpai. I wish I'd be able to get a job with a good boss like you."_

_"Moving is a hassle. Moving to another country to start again will be definitely difficult. Yoo-kun's checkup and surgery is your priority, right? I wish for the success of the procedures. Just.. Once he recovers, you can always go back here. I don't care if it take months or years, you're always welcome here as long as I am here. Remember that, okay?" his boss gave him a cheeky smile._

_"Thank you, Senpai."_

_"Now, we need to maximize your last 2 weeks here. Are you ready to slave over managing GENERATIONS from EXILE Tribe's upcoming Japanese tour?" the boss stated as he smirked at him._

\---

 

They were slowly walking through the Arrivals area of Incheon International Airport when he spotted a guy who was dancing while waving a huge banner with his name. He can't help but chuckle. He can feel Youngjae's nervousness when he turned to the sound of his chuckles. He held his Fated’s hand firmly and guided him to the guy with the banner.

 

"Hi, I'm Jung Daehyun," he introduced himself when he was in front of the banner guy. He felt weird speaking in Korean to strangers. He can feel his Busan accent slipping.

 

"I'm sorry about him, he's so embarrassing," the tall guy beside the banner guy stated. "I'm Choi Junhong, by the way. And as embarrassed as I am to admit, this is Moon Jongup, our other roommate."

 

"Yah," Jongup lightly hit Junhong with the banner. "Don't listen to this giant maknae, he's a menace."

 

"Nice to meet you both. This is my Fated, Yoo Youngjae. He was born and raised in Japan so he's still learning Korean. Thank you for picking us up," Daehyun smiled then bowed. Youngjae bowed too.

 

"No big deal. I am excited to live with other people aside from this embarrassing hyung I'm stuck with," Junhong joked, earning another hit from the shorter guy beside him.

 

"Well, whatever Junhong. Welcome to Seoul, Daehyun-ssi and Youngjae-ssi. Let us help you with your bags so we can all get back home. Our Himchan-hyung prepared food for all of us," Jongup beamed.

 

\---

 

"Thank you for the warm welcome," he stated as he quietly helped in cleaning the kitchen.

 

"Awwww~ All is good, Daehyun-ssi~ We just want you both to be comfortable," Jongup smiled at him. He is mesmerized by his new roommate's friendly way.

 

"You've helped us a lot, you know. Moving to Seoul is a really big decision for us."

 

"You told us over the phone that you need a place near Seoul International Hospital, right? Can I ask why?"

 

"Youngjae will have a surgery soon. This is his chance to be able to see again," he answered. He appreciated that their new roommates were respectful about Youngjae's blindness. They treated him like a normal new friend and tried their best to communicate despite the language barrier. Youngjae even giggled at their attempt at Japanese by using terms in animes and mangas.

 

"Oh.. I wish his surgery would be a success. Well, Seoul International Hospital is the best hospital in Korea now. They have the best doctors," Jongup stated positively.

 

"I'm looking forward to meeting Dr. Kim Minseok. He's the one who will help, Jae."

 

"You mean, Minseok-hyung?? He's Park Minseok now, I think. Or Kim-Park Minseok.."

 

"You know him?"

 

"I work as a theater dancer. I'm friends with Kim Jongin, Kim Minseok's youngest brother. Minseok-hyung is a really good doctor and a really cool hyung."

 

He was surprised at the information. Just months ago, he was one of the managers who handled Kim Jongin's 'Andante' tour in Japan. He never knew that the famous dancer has a doctor for a brother.

 

\---

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been crying because of BAP lately so I'm completing this for my DaeJae shipper heart.

_"Hello?? Is this Choi Junhong? Actually, I saw your advertisement about an extra room--"_

_He quietly listened as his Fated's voice talked to someone on the phone in Korean. He can also hear rustling as if his Fated is looking for something in their closet._

_"Is it still available? It's actually perfect for me and my Fated. We're moving to Seoul--"_

_They're moving? Did he understand that right?_

_"We are from Tokyo. I can send you my information and profile so you can check. Yes, that would be--"_

_He can still hear his Fated talking he can't understand all of it._

_They just talked to Uno-sensei this morning and now his Fated has already planned to move? How about his Fated's job? His dreams in Japan? He'll leave all of those behind? Just for a broken blind person like him?_

_"Hey, Jae, what's wrong, baby?" his Fated worried voice sounded in Japanese and then he felt the older wipe the tears in his eyes. He did not even feel that he's already crying._

_"Dae, a-are we going to S-seoul?"_

_"Of course, baby. We need to meet your new doctor."_

_"We can't," he cried._

_"Why? Are you afraid? I'll be there with you--"_

_"N-no! What about your job? Y-you have a stable life here. We can't j-just leave," he can't stop his tears. He's a crybaby. He doesn't deserve Jung Daehyun._

_"It's just a job," Daehyun whispered as he kissed his tears away. "You are my life. I would do anything for you."_

_"Why are you like this? You shouldn't ruin your dreams for me. I know you wanted to make music and excel in Japan. You're almost there but you're throwing away everything you worked hard for a broken person like me--"_

_"You're not broken, Jae. We talked about this. You're my life. My dream is to make you happy," Daehyun cut him off and he can hear the hurt in his Fated's voice._

_"I am happy.."_

_"I know you can happier and better. I know you miss your sight--"_

_"I am blind, you know. I can't see. You should have walked away when you first saw me. I wouldn't know that I am your Fated," more tears. He doesn't know why he's saying these awful things._

_He suddenly felt his Fated holding his hands._

_"You can't see but you can feel it, right? You can feel our Reds together? This is one of the things that I want you to see, you know? I wanted you to see that you are tied to me forever. I love you, Jae. I want you to see all the beautiful things in this world," Daehyun stated. His voice sounds weird. Like he is trying to keep himself from crying._

_Youngjae leaned forward and hugged the older. He sobbed anew._

_"I'm sorry, Dae. T-thank you. A-aishiteru.."_

_The older hugged him tighter. Daehyun is right, he can feel their Reds. He can actually feel as if the strings on their left ring fingers are surrounding them._

 

\---

 

"Good morning, I'm Kim-Park Minseok," the man in a white coat smiled at them.

He has seen what the doctor looks like through the internet but he did not expect the welcoming aura. The doctor is a high profile person and is married to a politician so he thought the doctor would be serious and curt.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu," his Fated bowed and Daehyun sheepishly followed.

"Good morning, Doctor. I am Jung Daehyun and this is Yoo Youngjae."

"Thank you for your patience. I am really sorry it took a lot of time for us to meet. I was On Leave the past month. But I have read Youngjae-kun's records while on break and we just need to do a couple of tests. How do you feel today, Youngjae-kun?" the doctor said in fluent Japanese rendering both of them speechless.

"No, Doctor-- Wait, I feel okay today, thank you for asking. What I mean is.. Uhmm.."

"What he wants to say is that we are the one who is very thankful to you for taking his case. We should be the one apologizing to you. I know you were on break because you just got married. You shouldn't be thinking about patients in your own special time," Daehyun said in Japanese as he held his Fated's hand.

"Believe me when I say that I always have a lot of patients in my mind. That is normal for me," the doctor just smiled at them. "Shall we start with the tests??"

 

\---

 

"All information required for the surgery will be available once all the test results are finalized. I definitely think you're compatible for the surgery. Let's just wait for the results. I'll set another appointment with you 3 days from now, is that okay?" Dr. Kim asked.

"Of course, Doctor. Thank you very much for everything today."

Before the doctor can respond, there was a quick knock before the door opened. Daehyun was surprised to see Jongup and Junhong's hyung.

"I'm really sorry for the interruption, Dr. Kim," Himchan stated as he tried to catch his breath.

"What is it, Nurse Kim?" the doctor asked as he frowned. Daehyun realized that this must be unusual so something serious must have happened.

"Kim-sajangnim just arrived in the ER. Junior Secretary Seo and Doctor Lee Hongbin are with him. Head Nurse Bang told me to inform you ASAP. We weren't sure if you're still in the laboratory so I personally went here."

The doctor abruptly stood up after hearing about the person that arrived in the ER.

"Secretary Cha said he fainted in their office. He is now in the lobby, contacting Wu-sajangnim."

The doctor stiffened and then sighed.

"I'm really sorry about this, Daehyun-ssi, Youngjae-ssi. My brother is in the ER right now," the doctor turned to them and spoke in Japanese.

"Don't worry about us, Doctor. We're almost done anyways. Go to your brother," Youngjae answered.

"Okay, thank you. Nurse Kim here will guide you to the Nurses' Station to setup our next appointment okay?"

Daehyun and Youngjae nodded and the doctor swiftly left the room after a quick "Thank you and see you again soon!".

"I didn't know you'd be Dr. Kim's patient. You remember me, right?" the nurse asked as they walked out of the room too.

"Yes, Himchan-ssi. We're actually in Korea for Jae's surgery," Daehyun answered. He usually speak in Korean for the two of them but he knows that Youngjae is listening intently to learn the language and the new people that they are meeting in Korea.

"I thought I already told you to call me "hyung"? Anyways, you got the best doctor so I know you're in good hands. Now that we're here, I can also introduce you to my Fated. He's the Head Nurse," Himchan smiled as he led them to the Nurses' Station.

 

\---

 

_"I want you two to work for me."_

Daehyun thought about the words as he observed the secretary who was whispering something to the handsome male who insisted on talking to them. They were ushered by the man's secretaries after the male's job offer outburst in the children's ward. They are currently in a very expensive looking hospital room that looks more like a 7-star hotel room. Youngjae is motionless beside him. He can feel his Fated's nervousness so he held the other's hand.

Who would have thought that they'll be in this kind of situation?

 

\---

 

_They went to the hospital this morning for the scheduled appointment with Dr. Kim-Park. Unfortunately, there was an emergency surgery that occupied their doctor and appointment's time. Head Nurse Bang rescheduled them to this afternoon. Instead of going home, they decided to just eat lunch and wait at the hospital._

_As they were walking back to Dr. Kim's office, they passed by the children's ward and heard someone playing the piano. Other patients and visitors also watched the performance that was making the sick children happy. At first the songs were just children's songs but then the pianist moved on to the popular pop songs._

_There was a moment were the pianist requested anyone to sing if they knew the song. The pianist is a pretty lady who is wearing a face mask and has a terrible soar throat. Youngjae was humming when she started playing Lu Hana's "Baby Don't Cry" so Daehyun decided to sing. He did not mind the other people who were now watching him but he took notice of how the pianist's eyes sparkled. He can also see that she is smiling behind the mask._

_Everyone was more surprised when Youngjae sang in Japanese. Daehyun smiled as he remembered how they worked on translating this song that they both love. They were both shocked when everyone clapped after their version of "Baby Don't Cry"._

_"I want you two to work for me."_

_Daehyun spotted a handsome male who was dragging his IV stand as he approached them. Another taller male in a formal suit was hurriedly following him._

 

\---

 

"So I'm ready to draw a contract for both of you. Please work for me," the handsome man said in Japanese as he faced them. He has been busy giving commands to the people in the room when they arrived. Now, his attention is back to them.

"Uh, thank you for the offer but we're not sure about what it actually is?" Daehyun hesitantly stated. He is not sure but he feels like he has seen this person somewhere before. The guy looked tired.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry for the abrupt happenings. I know it is not everyday that you get a surprising job offer while visiting a hospital. I am Secretary Cha Hakyeon," the tall male in formal suit smiled while also speaking in Japanese. "This is our CEO, Kim-Wu Junmyeon."

"W-what?? From Kim Entertainment?!" Youngjae exclaimed in surprise. Daehyun's eyes also widened when he realized why the guy was familiar. Kim Entertainment is famous worldwide specially in Asia. They are even partners with Avex Trax Japan, his previous company.

"Yes, that's me. So, I wanted you two after I heard you singing that song. That Japanese version was awesome. You know that Lu Hana is signed with us right? She'll be pleased to know you made an awesome cover," CEO Kim smiled.

"This is a really good opportunity, Dae," Youngjae turned to him. "Didn't you submit an application to Kim Entertainment?"

"Yeah, I did..."

"Really? We just finished screening the applications we received. What's your name and what did you apply for?" Secretary Cha answered.

"I'm Jung Daehyun. I applied as a manager."

"He was the one with the Recommendation Letter from Avex Trax, Sajangnim. His CV is in your 'To Interview' folder," the female, who Daehyun thinks is another secretary, told the CEO.

"That was you? Oh wow. I was just about to set an interview date before I was hospitalized. Why just a manager though? From the singing I heard earlier it seems like you're a professional singer," the CEO asked kindly.

"I do have a degree in Music Production and I sing sometimes but I worked in the Artist Management field for so many years now. I learned to love the job," he smiled.

"That's great then. I will hire you as a manager like you applied for but I also want to tell you that you can help produce & compose tracks for us and we'll pay you extra. I would also like to get both of you for subvocals if you're up for it."

"B-both of us? But.." Youngjae stuttered.

"Yes, both of you. Your voices are so good together. I know you can both work in music production. You'll be a good addition to our team if you work for us as soon as possible."

These offers are so good to be true. Daehyun's mind is running a mile a minute but in the end he has priorities.

"Thank you for the wonderful offer, Kim-sajangnim. All of them are too good for both of us but I must tell you that we have other plans at this time. I submitted my application thinking it would take months to be given a chance in your company. I am really honored for this chance but I am afraid we will not be able to work for you as soon as possible. Actually, my Fated Youngjae will have a major surgery at this hospital for his eyesight. That is why we moved to Korea. I will not be able to work while he is recovering."

"Oh.." Secretary Cha gave a sympathetic smile. The CEO looked straight at his eyes, not saying anything.

"I'm sorry. Actually, we may need to go soon so we don't miss our appointment with Dr. Kim-Park," Daehyun apologetically smiled.

The CEO finally smiled and then grabbed his phone to call someone. "Hyung, come here please. Your patient is here. Yes. Okay." The CEO then handed him a business card.

"I understand, and my offers still stand. You can contact me whenever you are ready to work for Kim Entertainment."

"I'm... Thank you so much, Sajangnim," he bowed low.

"Well, I don't want you to go anywhere else. If you'd like, we'd support Youngjae's surgery too as part of the job benefits."

"But the surgery is expensive and---" he stated as the door opened. Dr. Kim-Park and a Nurse Jung Hoseok entered the room.

"Hey. I'm sorry about the cancelled morning appointment. I hope it was not too much of an inconvenience for you. I'd ask why you are here but my brother said he'll explain," the doctor smiled at them as he went to the bedside to check the CEO's IV. "You, stubborn brat. I told you to rest in bed to recover quickly but still you decided to go out and defy me. You want me to add more rest days?"

"I was bored, Hyung! Please don't add more rest days. I don't like it here, I want to go home with Yifan," the CEO pouted, his demeanor changed in front of the doctor. "Besides, I wouldn't have discovered these two if I stayed in this room. Is Youngjae ready for surgery?"

"That's confidential, Myeon," the doctor sighed as he ruffled the CEO's hair.

"Okay, fine. But whatever he needs, I'll pay for it. They're a part of our Kim Entertainment family starting today."

"Oh really?" the doctor raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Whatever you say, Myeon. Anyways, Nurse Jung is here to administer your meds. You should sleep. Hakyeon-ah, please bring his things back. This workaholic should be stopped from working so keep his laptop and work phone away. Seohyun-ah please assist Hakyeon at the office tomorrow. You secretaries will be banned tomorrow too so he won't work while in here. Jongin, Jungdah and Yifan will be here tomorrow so he'll be okay."

"Why, Hyung? Even if they're not here, I'll still think of work," the CEO frowned. He looked sleepy and Daehyun realized that the nurse added his medicines to his IV.

"Yifan told me he will take the day off tomorrow so he'll be here with you the whole day. And you'll be discharged the next day so please behave."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DaeJae is ♡.

_"You know, Takahiro is my friend but I kind of hate him right now," his boss, Sueyoshi Shuta, stated as they walked to the park. They are checking the area that the famous Japanese singer Nissy wanted to use as a venue for his anniversary celebration. The singer decided to make a free public performance in the park. Suffice to say that their team has been stressed about the preparations, security issues and many more._

_"You love him, Senpai. He's practically your brother. Besides, it's actually very nice of him to make a free public performance," Daehyun smiled._

_"I know it is. But you know his fans. You'd think they'd be calmer once he announced that he has found his Fated but no, they decided to be fans of his partner too. Do you remember that fancam of his partner? She was singing in a dimly lit karaoke and it went viral so the fans demanded them to sing together. She's a doctor and they want her to be a singer! The fans are so energetic, we can't keep up. I'm just glad that Takahiro did not blurt out about this venue or else the fans would camp out for days in here," Shuta ranted._

_Daehyun thought about it. Nishijima Takahiro has been crazy about this. The singer announced his plan on Twitter before telling the company. The bosses in Avex Trax loved him though and told the managing teams to do what the singer wishes. Daehyun smiled at the memory of Nissy begging Shuta for forgiveness for the sudden plans._

_"I'm sorry, by the way. I know you wanted to go home to your parents but this schedule ruined your plans," his boss sighed again as he led them to a vending machine. He quickly purchased two cans of soda and handed one to Daehyun._

_"It's okay, Senpai. My parents knew we are busy and you moved my leave so I can go after Nissy's anniversary anyway," Daehyun answered, thinking about his plans and his parents in Busan._

_"This is why I really like you. You're always doing your best and you are willing to change your personal plans. Just. Don't work too hard--"_

_His boss' phone rang cutting his speech off. He immediately looked at it and sighed._

_"I need to answer this. It's the head producer again. I need to get my tablet in the car. Just walk around a bit. I'll find you after this."_

_Daehyun nodded and bowed as Shuta walked away with the phone on his ear. He can see how busy his boss is. They are working on Amuro Namie's concert tour too and then there's the pending partnership with Korea's Kim Entertainment._

 

_\---_

_While he was walking, he realized that the park is a really big one. He has passed by families, couples and friends who were enjoying their Sunday. It is autumn and everything looks peaceful and calming._

_He walked deeper into the park where there were only few people. He does not know why but his feet seem to have a mind of their own._

_He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check if he received any messages when he caught sight of his Red. The string of Fate seems longer and it is leading to a certain direction. His heart pounded at the realization. His Fated is in this park somewhere._

_He tried to calmly follow the string but his heart is filled with nervousness and excitement at the same time. As he neared a small pond, he heard someone singing._

_His Red led him to someone, a young male, seated on the bench in front of the small pond. The male was singing an acoustic version of Nissy's 'Gift' with his eyes closed. Daehyun can see their connected strings of Fate so he slowly approached the bench. The male stopped singing, and opened his eyes when he heard the footsteps._

_Daehyun waited for the male to look at his hand, notice their Reds and turn to him. But no. The male just stared at the pond in front of him._

_"Mitsuhiro-kun? Is that you? Were you able to catch Choco?," the male asked, his sweet voice is like music to Daehyun's ears._

_The young male did not turn to him. The young male is not looking at the pond. He's staring at it with unseeing eyes._

_"I.. I am--"_

_"Jae-kun!" a voice called, cutting Daehyun off. The male on the bench turned to the sound of the voice. Daehyun saw another male running to them with a dog on a leash._

_"I'm sorry for leaving you for a while. Choco ran so fast but I got him now. We can now go home." The male then turned and looked at Daehyun suspiciously then walked between Daehyun and the male on the bench. "Are you bothering him?"_

_"I'm sorry. I just.." Daehyun does not know what to say._

_"He did not bother me, Mitsuhiro-kun," his Fated said to his companion and then, "Hey, I'm sorry. I thought you were my brother Mitsuhiro."_

_His Fated is bowing a little though he did not know where Daehyun was. 'Mitsuhiro' is still looking at him suspiciously since he was just staring at 'Jae-kun'._

_"Hey, it's rude to stare at blind people," Mitsuhiro snapped. Daehyun turned to him. His heart ached at the protectiveness of the other male. His heart ached realizing that other people might have taken advantage of his Fated because he was blind._

_"I'm really sorry. I just can't believe I'm meeting him now."_

_"Why? Do you know him?" Mitsuhiro raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him to gauge if he really knows his best friend._

_"No, I don't. But I would like to know him. I'm Jung Daehyun. I am.. He's my.." he does not know what to say and if this protective Hidaka will believe him. "He's my Fated."_

_"What?!" Mitsuhiro asked in disbelief. He can see his Fated stiffen behind his friend._

 

_\---_

 

"I'm scared," Youngjae said he squeezed his Fated's hand.

"I am too but don't worry. Both Uno-sensei and Dr. Kim will take care of you," Daehyun answered.

They were in the hospital room, waiting for the nurses to come and get Youngjae for his surgery. It has been a month of preparation and finally the surgery will happen.

"I'm not afraid of the surgery."

"What are you afraid of then?"

"I'm afraid of disappointing you. I'm afraid of the hope we put in this. I'm afraid that if this is not successful, everything that you worked hard for would be in vain," Youngjae stated.

"Hey, don't say that, Love. Whatever happens, we'll accept it. I just want you to be happier."

Daehyun kissed him softly on the lips and Youngjae felt like crying some more.

 

\---

 

_"He was here again. He left a bouquet of flowers and some Korean food," Naoya-niichan said as they sat for dinner. He can hear Mitsuhiro sighing as he sat beside him._

_"This is what he left for you. I forgot what it is called but he said he hoped you will like it," Naoya continued speaking, ignoring Mitsuhiro. Youngjae felt a bowl being set up in front of him. A jiggae? It smelled nice. His niichan guided his hand so he can spoon the soup. A burst of flavors touched his tongue when he tasted the soup. He wondered where the soup was purchased. He is so used to Japanese food so this is the first time he is tasting Korean jiggae in a long time._

_"I don't know why you allow him to come by. You're encouraging him. I don't like him," Mitsuhiro told Naoya as they eat. When Jung Daehyun claimed that Jae is his Fated, Hidaka Mitsuhiro immediately called Urata Naoya because he did not know what to do. He was sure that their older brother will know what to do. When Naoya came, he calmly spoke to Jung Daehyun and asked him to give Youngjae time. Since then, Mitsuhiro has been saying that he regret calling Naoya because he is too nice._

_"I can see that he genuinely cares for our Jae-kun," Naoya-niichan simply stated. "And Jae-kun has not decided yet. If he says he doesn't want Daehyun-kun, then we'll push the guy away."_

 

_\---_

 

_That night, Youngjae made his decision. He decided to talk to Naoya after Mitsuhiro locked himself in his room._

_"Niichan, do you think I should.."_

_"Give him a chance?"_

_"..."_

_"I think you should. He is a nice guy, I can tell. He's nervous about what you think about him."_

_"He is?"_

_"Yes. He's even worried if you'd like the food he cooked."_

_He cooked that? For him? Youngjae felt a weird warmth on his chest._ _"I want to talk to him but I am afraid it would be very awkward."_

_"You can talk to him in here, with us around. It will still be awkward but I think it would be better with us around, right?"_

_"Yes, I think that is a good option.. Niichan, can you please call him? Tell him I want to talk to him?"_

_"Sure," he can hear the smile in Naoya's voice._

_This is why he is so thankful to his brothers, his adoptive family. They always look after them and care for him._

 

_\---_

 

_"That's the last box, I think. You guys better have lots of food for me. I'm tired," Mitsuhiro said. Naoya chuckled. They helped Youngjae finally move in with Daehyun after a year of courtship and dating._

_Through the months of knowing Jung Daehyun, Hidaka Mitsuhiro finally gave his approval. He was surprised that Daehyun proudly introduced Jae-kun to his family, friends and collegues after Jae-kun agreed to date him. He saw how Daehyun moved around Jae-kun, adjusting himself to fit Jae-kun's needs and protecting him at all cost. Daehyun was there at all of Jae-kun's checkups. The guy even looked for an eye specialist who can help his Fated better. He also introduced Jae-kun to his idol Nissy and the other artists he worked with. What else can Mitsuhiro complain about?_

_"Don't worry, I have ordered a lot of food for us. Thank you so much," Daehyun smiled._

_"You better take very good care of our brother or else," Hidaka Mitsuhiro threatened, smirking._

 

_\---_

 

"Are you excited?" Nurse Bang Yongguk's deep voice asked in Japanese as he pushed his wheelchair. They are out on their morning stroll so Youngjae can catch some sunlight.

"I am," the patient answered. He can feel the sunlight on his face.

"I'm excited too, for you to properly meet everyone. I bet there are a lot of people in your room now. Anyway, we've already made arrangements for dinner tonight."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, Himchan planned it. The kids are so excited about it. Too bad Dr. Kim has another dinner to attend to."

"What if I still can't.."

"Don't say that. Everything was successful. All we need to do is removed that bandage on your eyes and you would see us," the nurse soothingly stated.

 

\---

 

"Okay, Youngjae-ah, I will now remove your bandage. Once it is removed, just slowly open your eyes and tell us what you feel, alright?" Dr. Kim asked.

"Okay.."

He can feel multiple layers of cloth being removed form his eyes. He can feel Daehyun squeezing his left hand again as Dr. Kim move around his head.

"Okay, now. Slowly open them."

Youngjae slowly opened his eyes. He was met with light and blurry images but as his vision focused, he is able to make sense of his surroundings. The room was quiet, everyone waiting for him to make a reaction.

Two people in white coats are standing beside his bed. One young looking male and one very pretty female. Another person wearing full white and holding a clipboard was looking at him expectantly. He then felt a squeeze on his left hand and he glanced at it. The red strings caught his attention and he started crying.

"Youngjae?! Hey?! Are you okay? Are you hurt?!" a panicked voice, very familiar, and then a handsome face filled his vision. The male was tenderly holding his face with his right hand, his left hand still holding his, while he frowned in worry. The red strings caught his attention again.

This is him. Jung Daehyun. His Fated.

Youngjae slowly moved his right hand to caress Daehyun's cheek. His hand is shaking.

"Daehyun, I.. Finally I.. I.. I can see you, Love.." he cried and his vision became blurry with tears. Daehyun wiped his tears away and Youngjae noticed that he is crying too.

"Oh my, I thought your eyes hurt. Thank goodness," he was still wiping Youngjae's tears, uncaring about the tears on his own face.

"Congratulations to both of you!" a female voice exclaimed.

Youngjae turned to the doctors. "I can see why Takahiro-niichan is always gushing about you. Arigatou, Uno Misaki-sensei." More tears.

"Hey, no need to thank me. Both of you are like family to me," Dr. Uno smiled.

"Thank you, Dr. Kim. I owe you a lot too.."

"No you don't. We pledged to help people so I am glad I was able to help you," Dr. Kim smiled too, making his face more youthful.

"Congratulations! Oh my gosh. I'm--" the male nurse looked like he was crying too. "We'll see you at dinner tonight. I'll start on your discharge papers. Bye." The nurse hastily left the room. That's Kim Himchan-hyung?

"Nurse Kim can be really emotional at times. I understand since he's your friend. He must be crying while happily telling Nurse Bang," Dr. Kim chuckled.

"Well, I guess we'll leave you both for now. We'll see you before you get discharged. Take a rest, okay?" Dr. Uno stated before smiling to Dr. Kim and dragging the other doctor out. Youngjae thought he heard Dr. Uno said "Let's give them their moment." Dr. Kim gave a short wave before they're out of the door. Both he and Daehyun bowed but he's not sure if the doctors noticed.

 

\---

 

"Daehyun.."

He turned to his Fated and was surprised to feel lips on his own. He easily responded to the kiss. He can feel tears on their faces again.

He slowly pulled back and wiped his Fated tears again. He looked at him in the eyes like he always does but today it is different because those beautiful eyes are staring at his in wonder too.

"Is this how you feel when you look at me?" Youngjae asked without breaking eye contact.

"Yes."

"Dae, I.. I can't thank you enough.."

"You shouldn't thank me. I wanted to show you--"

"I can see our Reds now, Dae. But I want you to know, I can feel them. I knew you were telling the truth about being Fated the first time you held my hand. I.. I didn't need to see to be able to feel your love. But you still gave me more happiness anyways, you still gave up a lot of things to show me you love me. So thank you, Love. Not because I now have my eyesight back but because one look at you showed me how lucky I am to have you. Saranghae."

"Youngjae-ah, you deserve everything. I am the one who is lucky to have you. Nado saranghae," he answered and then leaned to kiss his Fated again.

 

♡


End file.
